Busted
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: This is the Sequal to 'Gaara's Weakness' ENJOY!


Busted!

By: Kinoke

Kinoke: First off: Hola, Chica's and Chico's, Que tal?

Kankuro & Gaara: -looks at her weirdly- What?

Kinoke: It's Spanish for: Hey guys and girls, how is it going?, ...I'm in Spanish one this year and this is my first week of school (its 9/6/07) ok so, OMG I can't believe that some one actually wanted a sequel! And I'm glad that some readers have become bigger Sabakucest fans! -smiles

Gaara: Tell me what Sabakucest is!

Kankuro: No!

Gaara: Please Nii-san! -Pouts-

Kankuro: -stares at his brother, his eyes start to grow hazy-

Kinoke: um Kitty-ears, control yourself...You don't wanna hurt him do you?

Kankuro: ...-doesn't hear her and starts towards his brother-

Kinoke: Kankuro? Damn it Kankuro! Don't Do It You'll HURT Him! He Doesn't Understand What It Means! -Panicking-

Kankuro: -stops and looks at her and turns back to Gaara-

Gaara: Kinoke what's going on? -Looking at Kankuro weird-

Kinoke: um...go read the story I just wrote! -Jumps on Kankuro's back to try and get him back to earth-

Kankuro: Huh? -Startled- Kinoke? What the? Get offa me!

Kinoke: Well I'm sorry I had to do something before you raped him!

Gaara: ...-ish reading the story-...

Kankuro: what's he doing?

Kinoke: reading...-looks around-

Kankuro: reading what???? -Looks at her-

Kinoke: a story

Gaara: -looks at his brother and starts to think about things, his cheeks flare up-

Kankuro & Kinoke: -having a glaring war-

Gaara: -glomp tackles his older brother- AKEI! -Giggles slightly-

Kinoke: what? -Shocked and surprised-

Kankuro: Gaara? -Looks up at him-

Gaara: -blushing he leans down and presses his lips against Kankuro's softly-

Kinoke: -gets a nose bleed when the brothers start making-out- um yeah so read on!

Vocab.

Akei: older brother

Otouto: little brother

Nii-san: brother

Nee-chan: Sister

Nani: What

Iie: No

Hai: Yes

Ohayo: Good morning

Gomen: Sorry

-------------------------000000000000000-------------------------0000000000000000-------------------------000000000000000-------------------------000000000000000

**Awe Shit! She found out!**

- Gaara's P.O.V - 2:12am -

I felt consumed in warmth that I couldn't remember ever having. Where was I anyways? **'Well wake up and find out you idiot.' **Sakaku said amusingly. It sounded like he knew where I was but I did as told and opened my eyes. What I saw was shocking. I was in **Kankuro**'s bed! 'Why am I in here?!' I sat up quickly taking a sharp intake of breath. The air was cool against my naked skin but I felt my face heat up when I looked back down at Kankuro's sleeping body covered by the thick, warm, sandy colored blanket. Shivering from the coldness (despite the fact we lived in the desert) I slid back under the blanket and curled up. Kankuro's arm automatically wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

He gave a shiver and a gasp when my cool skin touched his heated body and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"You're so cold, Panda-chan." he mumbled in his sleep. 'Panda-chan? Where the hell did that come from?' **'Maybe it's because of the black around your eyes looks like a panda's you dumbass.' **Sakaku hissed annoyingly. I mentally scowled at the demon before cuddling into the warmth known as my Nii-san and slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

- That morning - 6:45am -

"KANKURO, GAARA, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Temari screamed from the kitchen. Kankuro jolted and fell off the side of the bed.

"Fuck!" he cursed lightly as he stood up and rubbed his lower back. "WE'RE UP WE'RE UP!" he yelled back at her. He then looked back at his bed to see Gaara was curled up with the blankets wrapped around him tightly. At first he smiled and then he panicked.

"Gaara?" he shook his shoulder but got no answer. 'Does he even have the ability to sleep?' he asked and shook his shoulder again.

"Gaara get up." once again he got no answer except a small hum. He smirked and kneeled beside the red head, bent over and nipped on the shell of his ear.

"Gaara, wake up." he mumbled, blowing in his ear. Gaara squirmed.

"Wake up Gaara." he mumbled again but this time he licked his neck. Gaara moaned lightly and caused Kankuro to groan. Kankuro then turned Gaara on to his back and startled his hips after removing the blanket. He leaned down and kissed and licked down his little brother's neck, traveling down his chest nipping at one nipple for a minute before continuing downward. Gaara ached his back and moaned. 'What a great way to wake up.' Gaara thought as his brother's tongue dipped into his belly button. He then moved down more and licked the top of his already erect member causing Gaara to buck his hips and moan loudly. Kankuro completely forgot about Temari being down stairs and engulfed his little brother's member in his mouth and began sucking greedily around the shaft. Gaara mewed and moaned and shivered as pleasure flew through his body again like last night.

"Un, Un, Un, Kankuro-Nii-san!" He cried when he found release and fell back against the bed. Kankuro smirked and leaned over him to grab a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. Sitting on his knees he applied a small amount of the cool liquid to his throbbing member before lifting one of Gaara's legs and rested the calf on his shoulder. He then put a little on his fingers before closing it and pushed one finger into his brothers clenching entrance. Small whimpers filled the room as Kankuro added a second finger and began stretching him. He kissed his thigh in hopes of calming him down before he inserted the third finger and moved them in and out of him slowly.

-Downstairs-

Temari looked up at the ceiling. What was taking her brothers so long! They had a mess to clean up. 'Seriously. If they wanted to use the Vanilla frosting they could have cleaned up after they were done with it.' She sighed and began to walk out of the kitchen. She was gonna see what was taking her brothers so long to get down there. Also she wanted know what those noises were and where they were coming from.

-Upstairs-

When Kankuro thought he was stretched enough he removed his fingers causing Gaara to whimper from the loss. Kankuro smirked and positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed inward. Gaara moaned and arched his back again and pushed against his member slightly. Kankuro took the hint and trusted in quickly. Gaara moaned loudly again bucked his hips as Kankuro started to get into a slight rhythm, thrusting in and out of him quickly. He wrapped his leg around his neck the best he could and grabbed his pillow as he threw his head back and moaned very loudly when Kankuro found his prostate. Kankuro had almost reached completion when he heard the door creak open. He stopped in mid-thrust and looked back only to stare Temari right in the face. Gaara whimpered slightly not knowing why his brother stopped and cracked open an eye to see Temari standing at the door clutching the door knob. Kankuro looked down at Gaara and then back at Temari.

"Uh..." was all that came out as blush covered both Kankuro and Gaara's faces. Temari stood there for a few more seconds before slowly stepping back and closing the door. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other, the sexual drive suddenly gone from being caught in the act by their sister. Kankuro pulled out slowly and Gaara lifted his leg from his shoulder. Kankuro was the first to get out of bed and find his close, soon followed by Gaara. After they dressed they both left the room slowly and went down stairs. Kankuro found Temari leaning against the kitchen door frame with her hand over her eyes but her fingers spread down to her cheek. She sighed deeply when she felt Kankuro's present and peeked at him though her fingers.

"That, on the counter, isn't vanilla frosting is it?" She stated blushing slightly. Kankuro bit his lip and scratched behind his head before nodding looking at the floor. Temari nodded as well and they didn't exchange another words for the rest of the day.

FIN

-------------------------000000000000000-------------------------0000000000000000-------------------------000000000000000-------------------------000000000000000

Kinoke: Oops! Tee-hee!

Temari: OMG YAOI! -Nose bleed-

Kankuro: um...-looks at Gaara before looking at Temari- When'd you get here?

Temari: a while ago...-giggles-

Gaara: -blushing he hides under the couch-

Kinoke: well I hope ya'll like it!


End file.
